


Cupboard

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Series: Sparchess [2]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/M, Sparchess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 05:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13517337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Faybelle locks her two best friends Duchess and Sparrow in a cupboard to hopefully get them to confess their feelings.





	Cupboard

**Author's Note:**

> A/N A sequel to "Splintered Pieces" for Reade-Queen-Of-Versailles. I hope this is what you wanted. I'm sorry it's so short!

"Faybelle! You backstabbing witch! Let us out of here!" Duchess cried from within the sports cupboard she was locked in.

"No can do Duchess. I've got a cheerleading practice in three minutes that I can't miss." Faybelle said not bothering to hide her smirk. It wasn't like her best friend could see it, being on the other side of a locked door and all.

"And I'm supposed to be going to that practice! What's the point of begging me to be on the team if you won't even let me go to the rehearsal?"

"Yeah and I've got a band practice!" Sparrow's voice screeched from inside the cupboard as Faybelle has locked him in there too.

"With the volume you play that guitar at I'm sure they'll hear you from here." Faybelle said truthfully. She could practically hear the smirk growing on his face.

"Don't even think abo-" Duchess started before the sound of Sparrow's guitar drowned out anything she wanted to say as per usual.

Leaving them too it Faybelle headed off for cheerleading practice on the other side of the school. She just hoped that the pair managed to confess their feelings before they killed each other.


End file.
